Byakuya Kuchiki
Byakuya is a young Noble boy who is was training on his home planet of Nihon (a planet that is like the Shogun era of Japan) to become a Samurai. he started his training from a young age due to his family's history, so his path was already chosen for him when he was born. after he turned 14 one night he snuck out of the compounds of the household and was captured by some off-world slavers and taken off the planet. after a month of being their captive, he managed to escape not knowing how or even if he can get back home. he has hitch-hiked from planet to planet ever since. Early life: Byakuya from the time he was able to walk decently began to be taught the ways of the Samurai by his teacher. most of his early life was dedicated to this, learning proper ways to speak, write, and act. although on top of everything else, his teacher has he became a little older started to find ways to get on his nerves and mess with him. because of this he gained quite a short fuse with his temper. Captured: Byakuya soon after turning 14, took his new Katana and managed to sneak out of the compounds of his household to think. he then headed to a hill that he found one time before when he left, and sat under a Cherry blossom tree thinking for a long while. soon though, some some off-world slavers found him, and managed to capture him. after being captured and taken to their ship, he remained there with them under horrid conditions for a month. after that, they docked on another planet for supplies. he managed to jail-break off of their ship and go onto the planet into relative safety from the slavers, along with a fellow jail-breakee, who calls themself Senbonzakura, who was also taken from Nihon. Travils: after making his jail-break he remained on the unknown planet making money here and there from the planet. but soon he managed to get a ride from some off folk for a certain amount and go to another. this has continued since, but the planets changing, and who takes him to the next. although he travails with Senbonzakura as a companion. Abilities (Explanations) Flash Step: Flash step is a move which allows the user to move faster then the eye may follow. it is a move that all the Noble families of Nihon posses that allows them to move with the least amount of steps possible from point A to point B. Masters of Flash step may move much faster then ones who have not mastered it. since he has not mastered it, he cannot go super fast, nor for long periods, and or distances. Gallery: Youngbyakuya3.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki ByakuyaKuchiki1.gif|Byakuya having his hair tie stolen by his teacher. ByakuyaKuchiki2.png|Byakuya threatening another Samurai when they came to visit. ByakuyaKuchiki3.jpg|Byakuya annoyed ByakuyaKuchiki4.jpg|Byakuya's "challenge excepted" face. ByakuyaKuchiki5.jpg|Byakuya surprised. Kuchikis.jpg|Byakuya with his Father. Byakuyakuchikikantana.jpg|Byakuya's Katana <\gallery> Category:Good Category:Human Category:Male Category:Good Category:Human Category:Male